Wanted!
by Lady Blade WarAngel
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha. Two bounty hunters who meet in a bar. Both are friends, but will that friendship last forever? Not a brilliant summery. Hopefully I'll think of a better one.


Okay all. A fic I've been meaning to write up since I saw the sixth Shippuuden ending song. I liked it, though I don't know if anyone else did. My brother hated it, but I was just like "Shut up Ero-Gaki!" Yes I literally call him Ero-Gaki. It's means perverted brat. Which he is. So it fits.

Anywho it's a sorta AU fic so tell me what you think people.

SUMMERY: Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha. Two bounty hunters who meet in a bar. Both are friends, but will that friendship last forever?

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Wanted.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Naruto Uzumaki entered the Hebiko bar and went to sit down at the counter. He usually sat there. He chewed on a blade of grass nonchalantly as he waited. His hands, garbed in black, leather, fingerless gloves, toyed with the handle of his sword as he waited for the barmaid to come over and serve him. The sleeves of his orange kimono brushed the surface of the bar as Naruto gently brushed some dust from his black hakama pants. His feet were clad in white tabi socks and black zori sandals. Naruto looked around, as he ran a hand through his messy blond hair, as was his habit. Naruto was known as a master swordsman but was quite happy to stay inconspicuous. This was, after all, his favourite bar in the leaf village.

"Sorry about the wait kid. What d'ya want?" Naruto gave a grin to the dark-haired woman behind the counter. "Some sake would be nice Anko-San." Naruto replied happily. Anko smirked and pulled out a rather large, white, porcelain bottle and placed it in front of him. "One cup or two kid?" Anko asked.

"Make it two Anko." Naruto's head turned to see it was his best friend who had spoken, Sasuke Uchiha. "Yeah Anko. Definitely two." Naruto added cheerfully. Anko grinned and placed the two dish-like cups on the surface and left. Naruto grinned happily at his friend. Sasuke wore almost the same outfit that Naruto wore. Only his kimono was navy blue. Both males wore white obi-belts, where their swords hung. The white signified the dojo they had both trained at. The fact that they had been rogue bounty hunters for years didn't stop them appreciating their old dojo, or their old mentor, Kakashi Hatake. The man was known for being a great swordsman himself.

"It's been a long time Dobe." Sasuke stated as he sat on the stool next to Naruto. "Shut up Teme! Your hair got longer by the way." Naruto quipped. "So did yours." Sasuke quipped back. Naruto shook his head and poured out sake. Both males raised the cups to their lips and sipped. "It's been way too long Sasuke. Where have you been? You're not usually the type to stay away for so long." Naruto stated. "My last bounty took a lot longer than I expected it to." Sasuke replied. "Who was it?" Naruto asked. "Danzo, the old government chief of defence. He made a lot of enemies." Sasuke replied.

"Damn it! I wanted to kill that old bastard! Did you know it was him that sent my Mother to that brothel to work off debt? She died in there." Naruto exclaimed sadly. Sasuke sighed. "Sorry Naruto. You never told me it was him." Sasuke replied. He pulled out something from his belt and threw it to Naruto. Naruto caught it. He looked at the object. "Whose damn tooth is this?" Naruto asked. "Danzo's. I thought you might want it seeing as I kinda stole your revenge." Sasuke stated. Naruto grinned. "Thanks Sasuke. Now let's drink this Sake." Naruto stated. "Yeah. To your Mother Dobe. May she rest in peace." Sasuke stated. The pair drank.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

A group of men watched the pair drinking at the bar. "Those two aren't human." One of the men said softly. "Yeah. Who'd wanna keep Danzo's tooth as a prize?" Another male added. The leader glared. "Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha are the targets. We get rid of them, we'll get more gold then we can carry." The leader stated. The rest of the men nodded, agreeing silently. "We'll just wait for them to get drunk and finish them off. Their reflexes won't be as good." The leader stated. The group watched and waited for their targets to get inebriated to the full extent.

xXxXxXx THREE HOURS (AND THREE LARGE BOTTLES OF SAKE) LATER xXxXxXx

Sasuke and Naruto had been catching up. Naruto had been telling Sasuke about the bounties that he'd been collecting. Sasuke was laughing his head off at this precise moment.

"Wait, so you're telling me." Sasuke laughed out. "That you got a bounty to go and kill that crazy arse bastard, Killerbee?" Sasuke added. "And he went and made it easy for you by tripping over his shoelaces, and falling onto your sword?" Sasuke finished. He was roaring with laughter. Naruto looked mortified. "It's not funny. I'll never live that down. I mean I could've taken him out, like a man, swordsman to swordsman. Instead he drops on to my sword. I didn't even have to fight him or anything. It was embarrassing. I mean I'd rather have a fair fight if I can. You know me." Naruto replied. He looked a little down.

"Hey don't worry about it. You shouldn't be embarrassed about it. He's the idiot that fell on your sword. Although I would've liked to have seen it." Sasuke stated. "Thanks Sasuke." Naruto replied. That was when he saw someone over Sasuke's shoulder. He also sensed someone behind him. "You know, it's boring how many times people have tried to kill us in here." Sasuke quipped. At that moment he whipped out his sword and swung it behind him. He heard the squelch of it connecting and heard the body hit the floor. He also heard the tell-tale squelch thud of Naruto's assailant hitting the floor.

Of course it turned into a fully blown fight then. Naruto and Sasuke were back to back. There were another three either side of them to take care of, and of course, the leader was standing back. All of them were dressed in black. "Aren't these guys the Demon brothers from the Mist?" Naruto asked, as he stabbed one man in the gut. Sasuke then slashed through two of the men in front of him. Both fell to the ground, with gaping wounds in their chests.

"Yeah they are. Looks like we'll be getting another bounty soon." Sasuke replied. "Good, more money for Sake and Ramen." Naruto replied. "You and your damn Ramen. You don't eat anything else." Sasuke hissed as he sliced one man in half. He heard the tell-tale swish of Naruto's sword as it slit through a throat. Then the stab of someone being hit in the stomach with a sword. He heard the thuds of two men as he slashed through another one. Sasuke knew there were still three men on Naruto's side and two in front of him. He glared as he pulled out a dagger from his belt. He threw his dagger in one neck, and thrust his sword through another man. He didn't turn to look at Naruto, even when Sasuke heard three thuds behind him.

Sasuke spotted the leader, who was trying to run, off. "Draw your sword you coward." Sasuke spat. The man did draw his sword. The two were facing each other, and Sasuke charged aggressively. Before the leader even got a chance to move his sword, Sasuke had run forward, beheading the man within seconds. He heard a loud clapping behind him. He turned to look at Naruto, who was clapping. "Nice show. Very clean decapitation. You could've finished him off three hours ago though." Naruto stated. "Shut up Dobe." Sasuke said. There was an irritated edge to his voice. Naruto just grinned. "Just admit it man. You love me. You wanted me to have some fun." Naruto chirped out. Sasuke shook his head, a smirk plastered on his face, and he placed a hand on top of his friends head, ruffling the blond locks affectionately. "Oh definitely Naruto. You're my one true love. You and Sake." Sasuke quipped, making Naruto laugh loudly.

Both males sat down at the bar to carry on with their sake drinking. Sasuke went to pour, but nothing came out. "Damn." Sasuke stated irritably. "Hey Anko, more Sake please!" Naruto called. Anko glared at the two slightly. "Clean up that mess or I'll never serve you again. I mean I'm lucky I still get customers with you two coming here." Anko quipped. The two swordsmen nodded and got to work cleaning up the mess they'd made.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Not even an hour had passed before the two had cleaned up their mess. They were back at the bar drinking sake once again. "So Naruto have you thought about what you'll do later on?" Sasuke asked. "Probably drink more sake, go to sleep, get up, go and collect more bounties…" Naruto trailed off. Sasuke shook his head. "Nah, I meant _later,_ later on. You know. I mean did you ever think about settling down?" Sasuke asked. Naruto smirked evilly.

"Why Sasuke, I'm flattered that you'd propose to me and all that, but I don't swing that way." Naruto stated seriously. The smirk on his face was teasing. "Shut up Dobe! I didn't mean it like that. I meant finding a woman and having some kids and all that?" Sasuke questioned. "Have you?" Naruto questioned back. "Yeah. I'm gonna marry a pretty girl and have a whole bunch of kids." Sasuke replied. Naruto leaned back on his stool. "Well, in that case, I'll just seduce your wife, while you remain blissfully ignorant. I suppose you'll wonder every so often why all your kids look like me. But that can't be helped." Naruto stated. A large grin crossed his face.

Sasuke punched him in the arm. "You can be the biggest arsehole Naruto. Besides, I can just marry your sister." Sasuke replied. "I don't have any sisters if you remember. I do have a female cousin however." Naruto quipped. "Dobe." Sasuke hissed. Naruto just grinned back. The two carried on drinking, wondering what bandit might attack them next. But that was the life of a rogue swordsman with no clan or dojo to protect.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

The next day, Naruto and Sasuke were up early. "I'm going to Mist. There's a swordsman called Raiga there. He's causing a lot of trouble. There's a large bounty on his head so that's where I'm headed. Apparently I was asked for personally on the message I got." Naruto stated. Sasuke nodded. He had a horse, and a cart he'd borrowed from Anko. "I'll take these corpses to Wave country, that's where you're supposed to collect the bounty from. We'll split it of course." Sasuke replied. "So I'll see you in two weeks I guess?" Naruto questioned. Sasuke nodded and the two set out on separate paths to continue their own journeys.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Okay, that's the story for now. If any of you would like, feel free to tell me and I'll continue this story. I have a few ideas. But you never know. So please R&R and tell me what you think and whether or not you want me to continue this fic. Thanks for your time people.


End file.
